


The Start Of Kurenai's Walk

by Damien_Kova



Category: Naruto
Genre: Exhibitionism, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Kurenai starts off her day with a walk through the Leaf Village, wanting to take advantage of the day off that she has.





	The Start Of Kurenai's Walk

Taking the first step out of her home today felt as freeing as it ever could for Kurenai. Not only was today the first day she had off and away from her students in almost a week, but it was also the first day she had been able to take the time to walk around the town naked in almost a month. Her bright red lips were curled into a smile as she felt the gentle breeze that filled the Leaf Village. It felt wonderful against her bare skin while she turned around and closed the door to her home behind her. Not only did it allow her to point her plump rear end out at anyone who may have passed and seen her, but it gave Kurenai one last look at her home before she turned around and walked away from it.

It took her no more than a minute to make it to the middle of town from where she lived. And that minute was filled the anxiety and nervousness of being out of her home without a single stitch of clothing on. She didn’t know just why she felt nervous about doing something she had done countless times in the past. Maybe it was because she was now a teacher for a group of her favorite students and had recently found out that she just might be pregnant with Asuma’s child. Luckily, no one paid her any mind as she got to the middle of town, only to stop at the sound of a woman gasping behind her.

It was a wonderfully warm day today and that felt incredible on Kurenai’s fair skin as she made her way through the surprisingly empty streets. But she couldn’t stop herself from smiling at the warm and welcoming feeling that the sunlight gave to her, even as she turned a corner and made her way into one of the town’s main streets. Kurenai immediately turned around and giggled to herself as she noticed the woman was just staring at her body. But it wasn’t a look of fear, concern, or disgust on her face. Instead, it was a look of suspicion, arousal, and interest. Something that the red-eyed woman knew all too well from her years and her age. Unfortunately, she knew that she couldn’t allow the woman that clearly recognized her to tell anyone else.

Her tongue slowly dragged along her lips as she gestured for the woman to get closer to her, giving her a playful wink after she took her first step. Once that first step was taken, Kurenai watched as the woman’s eyes rolled into the back of her head. A soft sigh left her lips as she put the woman under an easy genjutsu so she couldn’t rat her out. “Sorry, sweetheart… I can’t have you getting me in trouble for doing something like this.~”   
  
Kurenai could feel her heart racing inside of her chest as she turned around and began making her way deeper into the town now. Almost immediately, she could feel someone’s eyes traveling along her body once again. However, she couldn’t exactly see the person and didn’t want to turn around and make it obvious that she knew she was being checked out. Even as she stopped in the middle of the street and looked around at the crown that walked past her. Men, women, and children all caught a glimpse of her large breasts that heaved with each breath she took and her plump rear end that jiggled almost perfectly with every step.

The way their eyes all leered at her, wondering what was wrong with her, wondering if she was single, or wondering if she was some kind of whore. People she recognized, people she had never seen before, and even a few merchants that she had bought from in the past. All of them stared at her as she stood in place in the middle of the street. But none of them noticed the juices that were slowly dripping down onto her thighs as she stood there. All of them were focused on her curvy body and soft-looking lips that pursed as she took in a deep breath. At least, they were until she began to whistle and lock them under a sound-based genjutsu. Unfortunately, the moment she did so, the feeling of those eyes following her body faded away and she was left to simply bask in the warmth the sun brought her.

Of course, she was quick to start walking once again, wanting to feel more people’s eyes on her body in the middle of the day. Passing by men, women, and children alike that were all trapped in her genjutsu and knowing they would think being able to see her naked in the middle of the way was a dream was such a wonderful feeling in the back of Kurenai’s mind. It didn’t help that she could feel herself growing more and more excited with every step she took. She knew that she was working her way into the more populated portion of town the further she walked. But it wouldn’t stop her from enjoying herself all the same.

Kurenai slowly dragged her tongue along her lips once she got far enough away from the group that had spotted her, releasing them from her genjutsu and leaving them to think what they would. She still had such a long day ahead of her and she couldn’t wait to walk her way through it like this. With her breasts and plump rear end jiggling with every step she took and her hips swaying in equal measure. With foreign eyes roaming every inch of her skin as she stayed under the warmth of the sun and the cool breeze of the wind. And with the slick arousal that was coating her thighs being a clear indication of just how much she enjoyed this walk. “I have a feeling that this is going to be a perfect day.~”


End file.
